REVENGE!
by bvprincess23
Summary: When it is decided that Tarble will be sent to another planet and Vegeta will be handed over to Frieza the boys decide to have fun and how do two *evil* little Princes have fun you ask? well, it's simple...REVENGE /Will be continued soon/
1. Phase 1

(**A/N- **I really, really love writing about the chibi's and I love to write about those people that no one writes about because they are "in-important" so I write about people like Tarble and Turles. Here's my One-shot! I accept Comments, reviews and I am ready for your flames I might just roast some marshmallows ( : )

_**ages:**_

Vegeta: 6

Tarble:5

(_'thoughts')_

_("_speaking")

_(/Flashback/)_

("YELLING")

(**"REALLY LOUD YELLING")**

Vegeta walked down the halls clenching his teeth and fist in anger. _'I absolutely refuse to go live with that- that- THAT OVERGROWN, GENDER CONFUSED P-__** PINK**__**LIZARD'**_ He mentally continued his rant punching the wall furiously his aura surrounding him. Unknown to him, he had walked into someone's room and that someone was lying on their bed staring at him.

"Vegeta… what are you doing to my walls?" Vegeta stopped and stared at his brother breathlessly, not in any kind of mood for an argument he turned around and began to leave.

"Wait, Vegeta!" Vegeta turned around and looked at his brother although being short for his age he towered over him. Vegeta studied his brother and looking at his face realized that he had been crying. Vegeta rolled his eyes, his brother always had been, in his opinion, a weakling.

"Vegeta, I just wanted to tell you ….. Bye!" and with that his brother disappeared down the hall. This took Vegeta bye complete surprise, his father had said oh wait… how could he have misunderstood! He ran down the hall and entered his brothers room who looked surprised. Though he did not get a chance to talk before Vegeta did,

"What do you mean 'BYE?" he growled. Tarble looked at his feet then back at his brother.

"Did father not tell you? They are sending me away to obliterate a planet by myself and I have only one year…. Or else…" He trailed off looking away from his brothers gaze.

"I thought you were coming with me to Frieza, father said he was sending us both away, I though he meant to the same place…" Tarble snapped his gaze back and sputtered out

"with- with Frieza… all by yourself!" Vegeta shook his head anger boiling inside. He heard his brother squeak out:

"So we're gonna be separated." he growled in response then suddenly smirked. He turned to his brother and saw the mirror of his brothers smirk. They both had identical thoughts.

"REVENGE!" they both maniacally laughed before beginning to plan.

They knew their plan would go perfectly. It started as their father had his dinner that night with Lord Frieza. It was a very complicated plan written on a piece of paper:

_Ruen da dinner and make Lord Frieza and King Vegeta angre!_

(Hey they are kids!)

Vegeta and Tarble sat under the table listening to the many conversations and when they're father finally stood up to make a toast to Lord Frieza. Finally their plan took action. Vegeta took his position under Frieza's chair and Tarble pulled back his Father's chair slowly. Done with the toast King Vegeta fell down on his butt due to his 'misplaced' chair. The whole room erupted in laughter. Vegeta then decided to have a little fun and in a muffled voice called out:

"GENDER CONFUSED LIZARD!" The room fell silent. Tarble then proceed to tie Zarbon's shirt to his chair. He crawled back to Vegeta and they switched places, Tarble now under Frieza's chair and Vegeta crawling around creating small havoc. Frieza quietly stood preparing to leave, not realizing Vegeta had put honey all over his tail. Zarbon stood too….. And his chair stood with him. Tarble bit his lip HARD to hold back the laughter that wanted to erupt but would blow his cover. And Tarble didn't… Vegeta did. He laughed loudly and maniacally echoing throughout the room. The last thing heard was a very loud shout..

"**SAIYAN MONKEEEEEYYSSSS!"**

"**BWAAAA HAH AHHHAHAAAA!"**

"**YOU ARE DEAD!" (**King Vegeta**)**

"**AHHH RUN! VEGETA COME ON!" (**Tarble**)**

"**BWAHAHHAHAH!1!" (**Vegeta laughing**)**

**(A/N-**_yeah I am sorry but when I was writing this I got the most wonderful idea for a long story on Chibi Vegeta! Sorry this wasn't too good, I kinda rushed but I will make up for it!)_


	2. Phase 2

_(a/n-__** Sorry, I just decided to continue this story. Please enjoy!**__**)**_

_**Phase 2**_

Tarble gasped in breaths as he sat next to his brother, both of them backs to against the door. The difference was that Vegeta sat laughing.

"That was *gasp* hilarious. Did you see their *laugh* faces?" Vegeta chocked out between laughs.

"You nearly got us killed!" Tarble exclaimed.

"But it was so ridiculous! Did you see Zarbon's face when he stood! And fathers face *laugh* Oh that was priceless!"

Tarble giggled. "Yeah, that was pretty funny." Vegeta stood up and looked at his brother.

"Well we better get phase 2 started!" He said walking to the bed.

"What? Phase 2! Vegeta we almost, kinda, got killed in there!" Tarble yelled.

"Yeah but it was hilarious!" Vegeta argued reaching under his bed for something. "Besides, I'm leaving tomorrow and we have to do this!"

Tarble pouted but agreed, "Fine… but what are we doing for phase 2 anyway? We don't have much time to plan."

At that moment, Vegeta came form under his bed with a satisfied expression on his face. He held up a piece of paper with a drawing on it and some words written in a far corner.

Tarble was immediately next to him and they reviewed the plan.

"Wow Vegeta!" Tarble breathed, "When did you have time to make this?" Vegeta looked down.

"I was… uhh… kinda planning on doing this anyway- ya know- before father told me we were being sent away…" He answered sheepishly.

Tarble looked up at his brother with a grin.

"Awesome!" He said excitedly. Vegeta smirked.

"Let's put this plan into action!"

_*~Phase 2: Bedroom torture~*_

Vegeta and Tarble crept through the halls of the royal palace looking behind themselves constantly to make sure they were not being followed. They wore complete black body suits (that would normally be worn under their armor) complete with black gloves and boots to blend in with the night.

The two Saiyan children stopped in front of the bedroom door. Vegeta turned to Tarble and smirked.

"You ready?" He questioned his brother. Tarble looked at the door and sighed before turning to his brother with a smirk.

"Totally ready!"

The two quietly crept into the room and snuck up to the bed. They looked at their fathers sleeping form.

"Geez Vegeta, he even looks angry in his sleep!" Tarble whispered to his brother. Vegeta shrugged.

"Maybe he's having a mad dream or something…"

"So where so we start?" Tarble questioned letting his bag swing to in front of him. Vegeta thought for a second.

"The beard, definitely the beard!" Tarble grinned.

"Okay, who gets to do it?" He asked with pleading eyes. Vegeta frowned.

"You can do it, but I'm doing the hair!" Tarble's grin grew. Vegeta took out a flashlight and pointed it at their father's beard, getting out of the way so Tarble could see and get a clear shot.

Tarble then, being very careful, shot a chi blast from the tip of his finger and used it to trace the outline of his fathers beard. When he was done he blew away the smoke from his finger. His fathers beard was now perfectly singed at the edges, burned and black, they knew their father would be greatly displeased. This pleased them.

"My turn." Vegeta said handing the flashlight over to Tarble. Vegeta then carefully (or at least as carefully as a 6 year old could) _drew_ or rather burned the shape of the royal crest (King Vegeta wears it on the left hand side of his armor) into his father's hair. When he was done it was rather sloppy but since they were kids to them it looked wonderful.

"Great! Now pass the grease!" Vegeta ordered. Tarble reached into the bag and pulled out a covered container of grease. He tossed it to Vegeta who immediately screwed off the top and threw it behind his shoulder. "You do the feet I'll do his hands!" He ordered. Tarble made a face.

"No way! I'm not doing the feet!"

"Yes you are! I'm older and stronger so you have to!" Vegeta argued.

"You can't make me!" Tarble shot back. Vegeta thought for a moment but couldn't come up with a good retort.

"I'm older and you have to." he said matter-a-factly. Tarble glared.

"Only if I get the gloves." He said giving in after a moment of silence. Vegeta smirked.

"Fine you can take them." And so the two began to smear grease all over the kings feet and hands. When they were finished they turned to each other and smirked.

"And the finale!" Vegeta announced as Tarble blew up the balloon. When Tarble was finished he tied it and then looked at Vegeta who had the needle ready.

"Okay, carefully." Vegeta instructed as Tarble placed the Balloon on their father's ear. King Vegeta murmured something in his sleep but stayed still.

Vegeta slowly brought the needle to the balloon that his brother held in place and-

_**[POP!]**_

"AHHRGGHH! WHAT IN HELL! VEGETA! TARBLE!"

Tarble and Vegeta ran for the door and barley made it out, slamming the door behind them as King Vegeta hopped out of his bed in anger and confusion lunging at them instead he slipped (Greasy feet) and found it difficult to get back up.

Vegeta and Tarble slipped into their room, barley making it and erupted in laughter rolling on the floor.

"DI- DID YOU SEE HIS FACE!"

"H- HE WAS S- SO CONFUSED!"

After a few… okay many more minutes of laughter the two boys sat up and smirked at each other.

"Tomorrow's Brunch, before we go, will be much, much better." Vegeta said.

"Of course." Tarble said smirking. "we're using my plan this time."

"And you learned from The Master so I bet it'll be good!" Vegeta said smirking maniacally.

_**(a/n-**__ That was fun to write. Next chapter [last chapter] will be here by next week! Hope this chapter was enjoyable. Please review)_


End file.
